Ein Signal (Kapitel)
"Ein Signal" ist das neunte Kapitel des zehnten Bandes Zwielicht. Gleichzeitig ist es das neunte Kapitel des sechste englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nachdem Thom und Juilin nur unzureichend Nahrungsmittel in Mardecin gekauft haben, machen sich Elayne und Nynaeve selbst auf den Weg. Durch ein geheimes Zeichen der Gelben Ajah fallen sie Ronde Macura zum Opfer. Handlung Nynyaeve al'Meara Ort: Nahe Mardecin, Amadicia Sie lagern etwa eine Meile von Mardecin entfernt an einem kleinen Bach. Thom reitet nach Mardecin, um dort Vorräte einzukaufen. In einem Versteck, in dem Nynaeve ihr Geld aufbewahrt, befinden sich auch zwei Traum-Ter'angreal, die sie den Schwarzen Schwestern in Tanchico abgejagt haben, sowie das Siegel, das sie dort gefunden haben. Während Thom sich auf den Weg macht, denkt Nynaeve darüber nach, wie sich alles und alle um sich herum verändert haben. Immerhin ist Perrin inzwischen in die Zwei Flüsse zurückgekehrt und sie hofft, dass es ihm gut geht. Sie selbst will unbedingt weiter lernen, eine Aes Sedai zu werden. Als Seherin in Emondsfeld hat es sie zufrieden gemacht, den Gemeinderat dazu zu bringen, sich ihren Wünschen zu beugen, doch glücklich wurde sie erst, wenn sie einen Menschen mit ihren Kräutern heilen konnte. Dass sie es jetzt mit der Einen Macht noch einfacher und besser kann, ist ihr innigster Wunsch, deshalb will sie nicht aufgeben. Sie dreht sich zu Elayne um, die gerade dabei ist, sich den Reisestaub abzuwaschen. Juilin liegt mit ins Gesicht gezogenem Hut im Gras und tut, als würde er schlafen. Nynaeve geht zu Elayne und fängt ein Gespräch mit ihr an, um die Wogen zu glätten. Elayne sagt, dass sie hofft, dass die Schwarze Ajah sie nicht verfolgt und Nynaeve antwortet, dass sie das sicher schon gemerkt hätten. Sie hofft, dass die verbliebenen Mitglieder von Liandrins Gruppe gar nicht wissen, wer sie überhaupt sind. Elayne stimmt ihr zu und sagt, dass sie vermutlich ebenfalls aus Tanchico entkommen sind. Sie weist auch darauf hin, dass sie noch nicht wissen, wer die Schwarze Ajah in der Burg anführt. Als Elayne sagt, dass sie sich mehr Sorgen um Moghedien macht, muss Nynaeve sie davon abhalten, den Namen ganz auszusprechen, und sie bezeichnen die Verlorene als Mutter. Nynaeve sagt, dass Moghedien weit weg ist, doch sie ist sich dessen nicht sicher. Elayne sagt, dass sie sich in letzter Zeit oft beobachtet fühlt, wenn sie sich in Tel'aran'rhiod befindet, und Nynaeve antwortet, dass sie Moghedien wenigstens nicht in ihren Träumen sehen, doch Elayne kann das nicht so leicht hinnehmen, und Nynaeve denkt nur daran, dass die Verlorene sie foltern könnte, bis sie um Gnade flehen, oder sie mit einem Kreis aus dreizehn Schwarzen Schwestern und dreizehn Myrddraal auch leicht gegen ihren Willen zum Schatten bekehren könnte. Schließlich wäscht sich Nynaeve ebenfalls und sie richten das Lager her. Als Thom zurückkommt, haben sie bereits Tee angesetzt und Juilin ist dabei, ihre Wasservorräte aufzufüllen. Der Gaukler hat leider nur Äpfel und Kohl als halbwegs frisches Gemüse auftreiben können, da der Handel in Mardecin durch die Unruhen in Tarabon fast zum Erliegen gekommen ist. Während er die anderen Waren auspackt, die er gekauft hat, erzählt er, dass es viele Weißmäntel im Dorf gibt. Er berichtet weiter, dass Pedron Niall anscheinend aus allen Richtungen Weißmäntel in Amador versammelt, aber er kann sich nicht vorstellen, was der Kommandierende Lordhauptmann vorhaben könnte. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass er einen Krieg zwischen Illian und Altara oder Illian und Murandy verhindern will. Außerdem sind die Menschen unzufrieden, dass eine vom König erlassene Steuer sie zwingt, Tarabon indirekt mit Lebensmitteln zu versorgen. Nynaeve erklärt, dass König Ailron und Pedron Niall sie nichts angehen, da sie so schnell wie möglich unauffällig Amadicia durchqueren wollen. Sie hofft, dass sie und Elayne mehr Glück haben, etwas anderes zu Essen aufzutreiben, als Zwiebeln und Bohnen, wie Thom und Juilin es allzu oft tun, und fordert die Tochter-Erbin zu einem Spaziergang auf. Die beiden Männer lassen sie zurück. Als sie weit genug von den Männern weg sind, fragt Elayne ob Nynaeve wegen Moghedien allein mit ihr sprechen will. Nynaeve ist erst überrascht, doch sie weiß, dass Elayne nicht begriffsstutzig ist. Sie sagt ihr, dass es ihr um Thom geht und wie die Tochter-Erbin sich ihm gegenüber verhält. Elaynes Erröten zeigt ihr, dass diese weiß, worum es geht. Nynaeve hält ihr vor, dass sie zu offensichtlich mit Thom flirtet, der ihr Vater sein könnte. Elayne protestiert, dass ihr Vater Taringail Damodred ist und sagt, sie liebt Rand, aber er wäre so weit weg, dass es schwer für sie ist. Vor allem, da er von so vielen Töchtern des Speers umgeben ist. Nynaeve glaubt nicht, dass er so leicht seine Meinung ändert, dass er sich mit einer Tochter des Speers einlässt, außerdem passen Egwene und Aviendha auf ihn auf. Elayne bereut es, dass sie Rand nicht selbst gesagt hat, dass sie ihn liebt, doch Nynaeve ist sicher, dass der Mann so etwas zuerst sagen sollte. Elayne sagt, dass Min eine Vision über die Tochter-Erbin und Rand hatte. Dadurch, dass Min nichts sagen wollte, glaubt Elayne dass an ihrem Scherz, sie müsste Rand mit einer anderen teilen, vielleicht etwas dran sein könnte. Nynaeve fragt, ob sie sicher ist, aber Elayne sagt, dass Min es zu oft im Scherz erwähnt hat, als dass es etwas anderes bedeuten kann. Nynaeve denkt daran, dass Rand schließlich kein Aiel ist und sich deshalb sicher nicht mehrere Frauen nehmen wird. Sie fragt, ob Elayne sich deshalb bei Thom so verhalten hat. Elayne sagt erneut, dass Rand soweit weg ist und sicher auch andere Frauen ansieht, aber Nynaeve entgegnet, dass sie sich deshalb noch lange nicht genauso verhalten müsste. Nynaeve warnt sie vor Thom, da er von Moiraine geschickt wurde und Elaynes unsinnige Antwort macht sie so wütend, dass sie sich wünscht, Elaynes altes Kindermädchen Lini würde kommen und sie zur Vernunft bringen. Ärgerlich marschiert sie voraus, bis Elayne sie wieder eingeholt hat. Die Tochter-Erbin fragt, ob sie wirklich nur Gemüse kaufen wollen und Nynaeve fragt zurück, ob sie zufrieden ist mit dem, was Thom gebracht hat. Sie gehen weiter und unterhalten sich über die Schwächen der Männer, was Nynaeves Laune verbessert. Trotzdem überlegt sie, wie sie Elayne davon kurieren kann, sich Thom gegenüber wie ein Flittchen zu verhalten, wo auch immer dieses Verhalten her kommt. Ort: Mardecin, Amadicia In Mardecin stehen viele Gebäude leer, und die Menschen sehen mutlos und verdrossen aus. Viele Menschen sind dort, doch sie sind träge und hoffnungslos, die Kleider abgetragen. Sie sehen tatsächlich viele Weißmäntel. Sie durchsuchen den ganzen Ort, doch zum Mittag hin haben sie selbst kaum mehr aufgetragen als Thom, obwohl es Sommer ist und die Ernten reichhaltig sein müssten. Nynaeve denkt an die vielen verlassenen Bauernhöfe und fragt sich, wie die Menschen den Winter überstehen sollen. Dann sieht Nynaeve im Fenster des Hauses einer Näherin ein kleines Pflanzenbündel, das mit einem gelben Band umwickelt in einem Fenster hängt und obwohl es auch nur ein Schmuck sein könnte, ist Nynaeve sicher, dass es etwas anderes bedeutet. Unter dem Vorwand, einen Stein in ihrem Schuh zu suchen, bleibt sie stehen und betrachtet das Haus, bis Elayne sie anspricht. Sie erklärt der Tochter-Erbin, dass sie das Pflanzenbündel für ein Notsignal einer der Augen-und-Ohren der Gelben Ajah hält. Elayne fragt, ob sie sicher ist und Nynaeve sagt, dass sie sich in der Weißen Burg mit einer Gelben Schwester unterhalten hat, die ihr dies verriet, weil sie sicher war, dass Nynaeve ebenfalls die Gelbe Ajah wählen würde. Das Zeichen bedeutet offensichtlich, dass jemand dringend eine Information einer Gelben Schwester weitergeben muss. Elayne fragt, wie sie herausfinden, worum es geht und Nynaeve fordert sie auf, ihr zu folgen, während sie hofft, dass Shemerin ihr auch wirklich alles darüber erzählt hat. Sie betreten den Laden, in dem sich zwei Frauen befinden. Die beiden scheinen sehr überrascht, als sie Nynaeve und Elayne sehen. Die Näherin stellt sich als Ronde Macura vor und fragt, was sie wollen. Nynaeve bestellt ein Kleid, wobei sie die Worte so wählt, dass "gelb" und "heilen" darin vorkommen. Sie hofft, dass sie sich nicht geirrt hat, weil sie sonst eine Ausrede finden muss, um doch kein Kleid zu kaufen. Ronde Macura betrachtet sie kurz, dann schickt sie ihre Gehilfin Luci in die Küche, um Tee aus der blauen Dose aufzubrühen, was sie besonders betont. Sie macht mit der Hand ein kreisförmiges Zeichen, als sie sich zu Nynaeve umdreht, was Nynaeve als Symbol für den Großen Schlangenring erkennt. Nynaeve stellt sie vor und sagt, dass sie das Signal erkannt haben und Frau Macura wird noch nervöser. Sie bittet sie in ihre Küche im hinteren Teil des Ladens und Nynaeve glaubt, dass die Botschaft sehr schlimm sein muss, so nervös wie die Frau ist. Sie plappert unaufhörlich weiter, bis Nynaeve sie an die Küche erinnert. In der Küche serviert Luci ihnen den Tee, aber Frau Macura scheint zu nervös, um zu trinken. Nynaeve probiert ihren Tee, der kühl und erfrischend minzig schmeckt, obwohl er heiß ist. Nynaeve hofft, dass die Näherin sich dadurch etwas beruhigen wird, doch die Frau ist weiterhin nervös. Nur sie und Elayne trinken und schließlich fragt Nynaeve erneut nach der Botschaft. Frau Macura erklärt, dass sie lautet, dass sich alle Aes Sedai sofort zurück zur Weißen Burg begeben sollen, da die Burg vollständig besetzt sein soll. Nynaeve wartet auf mehr, doch es kommt nichts. Sie sieht zu Elayne, die zusammengesunken auf ihrem Stuhl sitzt, und will dann Frau Macura erneut auffordern, zu sprechen, doch sie merkt, wie sie müde wird. Sie fragt Frau Macura, was sie ihnen gegeben hat, und die Näherin wirkt jetzt viel zufriedener und Ruhiger. Nynaeve steht auf und merkt, wie sie ohnmächtig wird. Sie hört nur noch, wie Frau Macura Luci befielt, sie aufzufangen. Charaktere *Nynaeve al'Meara *Elayne Trakand *Thom Merrilin *Juilin Sandar *Ronde Macura *Luci Tiere * Schmoller Erwähnt * Amathera Aelfdene Casmir Lounault * Siuan Sanche * Moiraine Damodred * Rand al'Thor * Egwene al'Vere * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Liandrin Guirale * Moghedien * Pedron Niall * Ailron * Taringail Damodred * Aviendha * Lan Mandragoran * Min Farshaw * Lini Eltring * Shemerin Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Tochter-Erbin *Seherin *Kinder des Lichts *Augen-und-Ohren der Gelben Ajah Berufe * Gaukler * Diebfänger * Schneiderin Erwähnt * Panarchin * Aes Sedai ** Amyrlin ** Schwarze Ajah ** Gelbe Ajah * Gemeinderat * Myrddraal * Kommandierender Lordhauptmann * Erster Prinz des Schwertes * Aiel ** Töchter des Speers ** Weise Frau (Aiel) Orte *Amadicia **Mardecin Erwähnt * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld * Weiße Burg * Tarabon ** Tanchico * Caemlyn ** Königlicher Palast von Andor * Amador * Illian (Nation) * Altara * Murandy * Schattenküste Gegenstände * Siegel Pflanzen * Besenkraut * Spaltwurzel - als minziger Tee Sonstige * Eine Macht * Spiel der Häuser Lieder * Der Reiherflug (Lied) Kategorie:Zwielicht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Amadicia Kategorie:Kapitel Mardecin